Upside Down Boating
by nim1980
Summary: In a cave of the self-acclaimed Queen of the Seas, she had invited the half-genie heroine to her hideout. There, they spent long, passionate hours of lovemaking. That was until the Queen of the Seas awoke before the genie to yet again, another lovemaking whilst the half-genie slept. [Warning! Contains graphic sexual contents and futanari with girl. You have been warned. Thank you.]


**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Warning! Contains graphic sexual contents and futanari, g!p, or otherwise a woman with a penis and vagina. Sexual contents consist of a woman with futanari woman sex and consensual sleep sex. You have been warned and that this is fictional. Thank you, for your respect and acknowledgement.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The silken sheets rustled as the Queen of the Seas (self-acclaimed), Risky Boots, propped an elbow on the bed, lying on the side as her gaze drifted to the half-genie sleeping with her. Dark sun-tanned skin marked with love bites from Risky's lips, Shantae was a lot more alluring as the marks dipped along the curves. Breasts, ribs, shoulders, neck, jaws… almost all over that Risky had gone down on Shantae.

Risky had brought Shantae over to her hideout. Live a pirate's life, but rest in luxury. As it turned out, Risky's den was not all stacks of cannons, barrels and crates stacked and placed along piers and platforms, nets hung up and strewn on crates, or crass torches and lamps that lit up inside a cavemen's cave. What Shantae saw were walls of charted maps, exotic swords hung along the walls, materials and resources organised right around a pier and docked ship, and relics on show in cases and shelves.

Yet, the one more addition to the den was none other than Shantae. Purple hair unconfined and strewn around the red pillow Shantae's head rested upon, and naked under the warm and exquisitely designed starry-blanket. Risky's gaze altered between the peaceful look on Shantae's face and the faded lipstick smudged at the corner of Shantae's lips. A grin spread across Risky's face, recalling the previous day of two had together.

Aroused, Risky lifted a hand from underneath the blanket to rest upon Shantae's hip. Upon touching Shantae's soft flesh, Risky's palm urged a gentle squeeze. Shantae squirmed in her sleep, mumbling as her head turned to the pillow. Risky rolled her eyes with an amused grin, clearly valuing sleep after yesterday. Still, Risky pursued onward to trail her hand down to the small of Shantae's back.

As Risky's fingers and palm brushed along the generous cheeks of Shantae's behind, she earned a soft mewl that spurned her loin. There was a special desire when it came to Shantae's butt; soft and adorable like her breasts. Though Shantae's breasts size were different from the mounds of her butt, it pleased Risky how much the women trained her body to be flexible and fit whilst maintaining generous, soft assets.

Tracing a finger up along the spine, Shantae shuddered and involuntarily leaned closer to Risky. The simple shift in position brought a tender smile to Risky's face; a rare sight that she would not allow anyone to see and except maybe Shantae. Placing a chaste kiss to Shantae's forehead, Risky momentarily forgoes the desire of pleasure. Warmth embraced the two (former) nemeses, soaking in the tenderness that soothed their hearts. Especially Risky, who was awake to savour this moment.

Until, morning wood obstructed the moment, the phallic appendage coming too close to Shantae's waist, shivering as the tip brushed along the pubic hair. One that Risky had gazed and lusted at the sight, and her cock twitching as hips pounded deep and brushed her own pubic hair. Even the faint musky yet sweet smell from Shantae drove Risky past the boundaries of self-control. Shantae would not mind, as she had given Risky her consent last night, delighted even.

Pulling away the cover aside as Risky rose up from the bed, she wet her puckered lips at the sight of the bite marks left on dark sun-tanned skin. Oh yes, Risky had a clear infatuation with Shantae. Red-eyes were drawn to the navel, marked with a faint bruise that belonged to Risky's lips.

Gently turning Shantae on her back as she slept, Risky spread her legs wide apart and her arms upturned between her head. Almost spread-eagle, Risky knelt in between Shantae's legs with her hands planted on the sides of Shantae's stomach. With a lick of Risky's lips, she dipped down and kissed the rim of Shantae's navel. A soft sigh escaped Shantae's lips, and Risky looked up to gaze at her expression.

A faint blush painted Shantae's cheek and her fingers twitched upon the kiss, still asleep. With a hungry purr, Risky caved in to her desires and licked the tantalising navel. Risky could feel the slight shudders and flexing of the stomach, inhaling and exhaling as Shantae giggled breathily. Tongue slowly dipping in and lapping up the depths of Shantae's navel. Risky's gaze never fleeted away as Shantae's brows creased, breathing turning heavy and twitching as her tongue pressed in, and as she gave a small nibble to the rim of the navel, Shantae breathily gasped.

Risky's grinned and watched as Shantae's nipples peaked from dark areolas. One more bite above the navel eliciting a moan, Risky moved up to taste Shantae's breast with her hands brushing along the ribs. Shantae shivered and moaned, arousing Risky further as her dreams turn lewd. Unaware of the reality that was happening similarly in the dream.

Risky's face hovered over Shantae's breasts with her hands softly caressing at the sides of Shantae's breasts between the ribs. The curves along the underside of Shantae breasts as Risky's fingers grazed along caused a deep sigh out of her mouth. The stiffening nipples of the two women were prominent as were their arousals, including a hard log and an erect bud.

At the moment, Risky had a gleeful idea to make Shantae cum just by playing with Shantae's breasts. A few prodding and circling around the underside of Shantae's soft breasts had Risky's mouth-watering to suckle them. The size was just right, although those wondrous lower cheeks were bigger than the breasts. Either of them had Risky wanting to palm and knead them as Shantae vocalised pleasurable sounds. This time however, Risky wanted to see Shantae's reaction to her touches.

Shantae was breathing in excitable, short rasps as Risky's fingers kept teasing around her breasts. The crease of Shantae's brows and huffs of frustration then egged Risky onwards. Placing a pair of palms underneath Shantae's breasts, the heels touching warmly to the flesh as Risky split the middle section of the fingers between the nipples. Cupping them and pushing them together as Risky watched the arousing changing expressions of a sleeping Shantae.

Huffing and giving out a long sigh as Shantae arched her back, breasts touching together as the warm hands teasingly squeezed them. Then Shantae lowered her back to the bed and lazily swung her arms over head, frustrated and wanting more as her chest was presented. Risky swallowed as her throat turned dry to Shantae's offering of the wondrous dancer's body. It was making it harder and painfully want to just slam inside Shantae and touch all over her.

Nope, Risky thought. Risky wanted a game, and that was to make Shantae cum from just the pleasures of squeezing the breasts cupped in her hands. Another would be those mounds to the lower portion of Shantae's body, and licking the rim of her anus. But first, Risky closed middle and ring fingers in, clamping on the budding Shantae's nipple.

A cute squeak came out from Shantae's mouth, broadening a smirk on Risky's face. Pressing two thumbs at the underside and close to the bottom cleavage of Shantae's breasts as Risky gently pulled her breasts. A torrent of incoherent whispers came out, one that had Risky devilishly smirking as the smell, wetness, and heat from Shantae's dripping core. Risky motioned her palms in a circle over a continuous period, all the while making sure her thumbs stroked upward along the side of Shantae's breasts and her clamped fingers squeezing in on the nipples.

Surely enough, Shantae was openly moaning and writhing to the touch. Smugly grinning as Risky's thumbs tapped lightly with each circular motion in between the cleavage, she leaned towards Shantae's ear and blew. Shantae shuddered and turned her head to the side, pressing her head into the pillow as Risky's lips planted light kisses along the collar bone. As Risky travelled downw3ards from the collar bone, she let the tip of her tongue glide down the sternum.

Unexpectedly, Shantae came and had Risky reeling her head back as a strained moan escaped her lips. The sight was enough to drip pre-cum from the slit of Risky's cock. Risky did not let go of Shantae's breasts and continued, moving one hand off to touch the wet spot between Shantae's legs. Risky purred at the slimy, wet sensation and the little bit of sprayed pussy juice landed on her hand.

"More…" Shantae huskily moaned, her hips jutting up to be touched by the warm hand placed there.

Risky's eyes darkened into a full-blown lust and groaned as her fingertips stroked along the wet entrance of Shantae's vagina. A wanton sigh mixed of frustration and pleasure shook Risky to the core, spurning her arousal as she dipped a finger in the entrance teasingly. The moment Risky entered, she moaned as her lover's walls sucked her in wantonly, and she abided the pleasure with a single digit entering deeper until her knuckles touched the wet folds.

Shantae hissed as the small penetration brushed along the walls as her body anticipated for the small insertion coming closer to the G-spot. Risky drooled from her mouth at how wanton Shantae's body was to her, but she was not going to fulfil Shantae's desire until she came the second time from the breasts.

Risky devilishly grinned and licked her lips as her finger simply circled around inside Shantae, teasing at how close she was to the wanted sensitive spot. A frustrated mewl and bucking of Shantae's hips had Risky pulling out, and then quickly clamping her fingers on the clit. The hot juice and simple friction around the clit had Shantae moaning incoherently and slumped back to the bed. Risky knew Shantae had not cum just yet and enjoying the pleasures from the clit, toes curling as the back of the heels strained to dig into the bed.

Risky leaned down to one of Shantae's breasts and lustily latched her mouth to suck on them. The one hand still on Shantae's breast stopped the circular motion and instead, pinched the hardened nipple and pulled along with Risky's mouth tugging the other. No sooner did Shantae orgasm and thrash about on the bed with Risky's relentless sucking and pulling of her breasts, and the other hand fleeting away to brush around the pubic hair just before the orgasm.

Risky held back a chuckle and looked up to see Shantae's eyelid flutter open, dazed with euphoric bliss and want in those blue-eyes gazing at the ceiling. Shantae's mind was a near blank, save for the fire that itched at her dripping core.

"Ris-… Risky?" The heavy and husky voice sounded so foreign to Shantae's ears that she moaned a little at how hot it sounded to Risky.

Risky smirked and leaned her head back, giggling at the sound of a pop, drool tangling between the nipple and lips. With a lick just as Shantae sighed from the release, Risky hovered over her face. A callous hand touched her reddened cheeks, blood rising from the lusty pleasures after Risky's ministrations. Leaning into the affectionate hand with a sigh, Shantae's half-lidded eyes and ragged breath had Risky widely smiling in victory.

"I took it all out of you huh?" Risky chuckled as Shantae frowned and huffed.

Sweeping away the matted bangs on Shantae's forehead, Risky placed a chaste kiss there. Shantae hummed contently, until she felt a little dripping wet and thick thing falling just above her pubic mound. Suddenly, Shantae grinned and sneaked a hand down to their groins to touch Risky's painfully erect cock. Risky gasped and nearly fell on top of Shantae just as she was about to lean back. Glaring at the mischievous blue-eyed half-genie, Shantae just flicked a finger at the tip of the cock. Risky grunted and struggled as her arms trembled to keep herself up.

"Two can play at that game." Shantae said, her fingers wrapped around the head of the phallus as her thumb stroked the slit with oozing pre-cum.

Risky curse and sword as the amazing pleasure shot up across from the hips to her head, growling in either pleasure or irritation. Each swipe of the thumbs across the slit of Risky's cock had her wavering and fighting to keep herself of up on a push-up position with Shantae underneath her. Of course, Shantae was taking in the sight of strained toned muscles and twisted, blissful expressions of Risky's face to be bothered of her lover toppling over her.

Shantae brought another hand down to the hard penis and let the tip of her index finger graze along the side of the penis until she reached the base. Risky breathlessly exhaled, squirting a few drops at the sudden grasp around the base. Shantae licked her lips as she felt the girth throb in her hands. Getting back at Risky was not what Shantae was thinking off, but the oozing pre-cum had Shantae's mouth thirsty for it. Plus, Shantae's would be able to touch that pussy and anus Risky loved so much.

"What's the matter Captain? Short fuse and spoiled gunpowder?" Shantae ignored the feral grin and glare Risky was giving as she teased and taunted.

Before a retort could come out, Risky groaned as the base of her cock was squeezed in and the head bended up and down with Shantae's grip.

"Oops! The barrel is broken Cap'n. Looks like its leaking too." Shantae giggled and if looks could kill, Risky was giving her the evil-eyes.

The hard cock and insane pleasures were giving Risky a choice to throttle her penis inside Shantae now, vaginal or orally. Shantae persisted and twisted her wrist on the cock, making sure her not to touch the tip but the base and below the glans.

"Hmm… It looks like the trigger isn't working Cap'n, and the end seems to be concaved in." Shantae pursed out her lips and raised a brow as if she was analysing something.

Risky's brows furrowed so low that veins were stretching up from the temple. Did Shantae have any idea how slightly infuriating she was? Yup. Shantae was doing it to push Risky's button anyway. Maybe this kind of push should work, Shantae thought. The hand at the base went lower and pressed a thumb between testicles while four fingers rest at the back. The other hand slid down along the shaft and cupped around it, rotating it around a little as if Shantae was winding a stick in a pot.

"Ah! Cap'n! The stock is loose! And the trigger doesn't work." Shantae has done it now.

Risky let out a roar and pushed herself up, surprising Shantae with a squeak and a bounce of the head from the pillow. Before Shantae could figure out what was going on, she was turned on her stomach and had her legs pulled over to Risky's shoulders. Barely able to scream, Shantae was mouth was plunged with Risky's penis. Eyes rolling up as Shantae gagged from the intense deep-throat the tip of the penis slammed at the back of her throat.

"Fuck. Your. Annoying. Damn. Mouth." With each pronounce of words uttered in anger, Risky pounded into the oral crevice and groaned at the wonderful walls taking her in.

Shantae gagged as she enjoyed the wonderful fill of her lover's penis in her mouth; rough and yet, measured as she had yet to reach the base. The wet vagina was exposed right in front of Risky's face, but she was going to punish Shantae for pushing her buttons and patience.

"But you feel so good!" Risky cried, squeezing the pair of butt cheeks as she bucked her hips into the canal.

Being upside down had the blood rushing down to Shantae's head, giving her an intense ecstasy as her breasts grazed and brushed along Risky's hips and stomach. Shantae moaned despite of the dizzying rush of excitement, making sure the flat of her tongue stroke along the shaft and humming as the tip kept hitting at the back of her throat. If it was anyone else, Risky would have strangled the landlubber, but this was Shantae whom had incited this purposely.

With Risky kneeling on the bed and rising up with Shantae's legs hooked over her shoulders and sucking her cock upside down, she decided to lap up the cute half-genies folds as she ram her cock in the oral crevice. The hazy sweet smell was too much to resist not lapping up the wet folds in front of her face, as it was for Shantae. Before Risky could have a taste of those sweet juice, she gasped as three fingers penetrated her vagina and one other finger delving inside her anal depths.

Shantae hummed and moaned as she sucked on the throbbing member whilst exploring the two canals of her lover's heated sex. Risky moaned and wildly bucked, enjoying the caresses inside of her and feeling the tightening of her arousal churning from within ready to explode.

"Deeper! Go deeper!" Risky moaned, making odd bucking to either the mouth or the wonderful fingers inside of her.

Shantae would have giggled, but with her mouth full and the hard member inside, she pressed her head forward until her lips touched the base, smelling the wet folds and having a great close look at them. Risky came as she trembled on her rear to the bed. Quickly before Shantae was to suffocate, she wrapped her legs around Risky's neck and pulled her down. Risky fell on top of Shantae with a loud moan and ejaculated semen deep inside of Shantae mouth, and squirting her syrupy juice onto Shantae's face at the same time.

Shantae followed after as the thick semen went and bumped her throat, and down to her stomach as she sucked and swallowed. The fingers have yet to be pulled out, as Shantae continued to thust her fingers in both canals, making sure to press her fingers to the walls as if touching her finger together. Risky writhed and drooled as her lover's ministrations barely gave her time to enjoy the high and explode into another orgasmic bliss.

Shantae gagged and gurgled as the penis popped out of her mouth and drenched her face with semen; Risky bucking her hips to the inserting fingers instead. Luckily, Shantae's eyes were safe and drenched with semen and vaginal fluids. Shantae softly laughed as the penis went flaccid, drained up from last night and this morning. Shantae heard Risky moaning blissfully between her legs, a gentle breath huffing at her sex. Well, at least they both got off and had a good time, Shantae reasoned.

Placing a gentle kiss to the flaccid penis' shaft, which responded with a slight weak throb, Shantae then placed another to the puffy folds. Risky weakly rolled to the side of the bed, her cheeks heating up from the clear ecstasy as well as erogenous spots she loved to be touched. Not that Risky disliked her extra appendage, but she felt sad and disappointed that the women were only attracted to that instead of the wanted places.

Shantae got up and then crawled over to Risky with wide grin on her lips. The tables have turned and Shantae was not staring at half-lidded eyes and piercing red-eyes boring at her. Risky reached for the back of Shantae's head, fingers brushing the wonderful purple hair and the other on Shantae's shoulder pulling down. Shantae giggled and purred as Risky lapped up the semen and fluid from her face, often leaving kisses affectionately.

"You're lucky you're cute, Shantae." Risky uttered, nipping at Shantae's cheek which elicited a small squeak.

"Hey… Don't deform a genie's baby face, Risky." Shantae quirked her brows and Risky snorted amusedly.

"Shut up and lie down, my genie." Risky said with a wicked smile, and Shantae beautifully smiled.

"Your wish is my command, your majesty." Shantae said, and kissed Risky's lips in a slow and tender embrace.

Though brief, their hearts were serenading, and their bodies were sore and done with any further lovemaking. Breaking away from the kiss, the two women lulled back to sleep and in each other's arms. Both sharing a serene smile, rarer more so and would never be seen on the Queen of the Seas and Guardian Half-Genie, Risky Boots and Shantae.

* * *

 **Author's afterwords:- Yay I did it… (Fake enthusiasm) Well, I did this one-shot in one week… and it seems I suck at going any faster. It was a test to myself at first, because I wanted to write faster. But it just doesn't work like that because I like to make sure the story… well smut (or porn really) was done right. Plus, I liked the game and enjoyed the characters there. So this fantasy was just well… and entertainment that I wanted to share and, yeah. (shrugs) And weird title… I know. (blushes)**

 **I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
